kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinkeshi
' Kinkeshi' (キン消し), a contraction of Kinnikuman Keshigomu (キン肉マン消しゴム Kinnikuman Erasers) is an extensive and popular line of collectable erasers, an instance of the modern Japanese popular culture institution of keshi. *''For more information, see: MUSCLEpedia '' About The keshi it includes are monochromatic and derived from the Kinnikuman (キン肉マン) anime and manga franchise, whose primary motif is professional wrestling. The line was launched in Japan in 1983, and licensed in 1985 for the American market as M.U.S.C.L.E. (reflecting Kinnikuman's English title of Muscleman). M.U.S.C.L.E. used a harder rubber than Kinkeshi; its U.S. sequel, Ultimate Muscle, had a small release of about twenty Kinkeshi, though a larger run of figures using a plastic softer than M.U.S.C.L.E. but not eraser-like was released exclusively in the USA. History Starting in Japan in 1983, Bandai's Kinkeshi line was two years later licensed to Mattel for exportation in United States and Canada where wrestling is popular; the line became "M.U.S.C.L.E." in North America. Circa 1987, unlicensed Kinkeshi were marketed in Western-Europe, e.g. the "Exogini" in Italy and the "COSMIX" in France In 2003, Bandai America launched a new Kinkeshi series extension exclusively for the North American market. Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy, the American dubbed version of Kinnikuman Second Generations, is actually more successful overseas than in Japan. List of Kinkeshi # Kinnikuman (A) # King Mayumi Kinniku (A; "Mayumi" T-Shirt) # Meat Alexandria # Skull Bose # Robin Mask (A) # Terryman (A) # Ramenman (A) # Warsman (A) # Iwao # Kinkotsuman # Devil Magician # Geronimo (A) # Buffaloman (A) # Brocken Jr. # Asuraman # Beauty Rhodes # Jean Stimboard # Sunshine # Rikishiman # Skyman # Kinnikuman (B; w/cape & chest armour) # The Mountain # Black Hole # Akuma Shogun # Pentagon # Mister Khamen # Curry Cook # Benkiman # The Ninja # Atlantis # Canadianman # Jesse Maivia # Black Shadow # Stereo Cassette King # Tileman # Teapackman # King Cobra # Mongolman # Prince Kamehame # Cubeman # Junkman # Sheik Seijin # Shishkeba Boo # Puyo-Puyo # Kanibase # Kinnikuman (C; 21st Chojin Olympics) # Million Hell # God Von Erich # Specialman # Beansman # Crystalman # Mr. Barracuda (Robin Mask) # Goriki # Kinnikuman Great # Jawsman # Ramenman (B; bandaged) # Warsman (B; Warsman Smile) # Oilman # Spray Majin # Planetman # Sneagator (A) (Frill-Necked Lizard) # Kendaman (A; Head detached) # Mr. American # The Fishers # Screw Kid # Armstrong # Bibimbap # Watchman # Springman # Hell Missionaries # Brockenman # Eragines # Sneagator (B; normal form) # Sunshine (B; Tag Team) # The Turboman # Combatman # Big the Budo # Neptuneman # Big the Budo (B; Mildman overbody) # Abdullah # Puzzle Ringman # Asuraman (B; Tag Team) # Vikingman # Cyborg SW#26 # Amazonman # Kintaman # Toilet Paper Mummy # Scatter Spider # Hammerhead # Moaiman # Hang Killer # Snakeman # Big Radial # Moku-Mokujin # Magnitude-1 Man # Akuma Kishi # Pandaman # Condorar # Copper Bellman # Chairman Harabote Muscle (A) # Diaman # Bangbangjin # Mapman # Doguman # Buffaloman (B; Tag Team) # God Shisa # Cyborg Kid # Tallman # The Ball # Dark II # Flasher Balloon # Apollo the Giant # Candelaman # Mongolman (B; Tag Team) # Screw Kid (B; Drill version) # Kinnikuman (D; Champion Belt) # Sunshine (C; Cursed Roller) # Sneagator (C; T-Rex Claw) # Tail Lamp # Poltergeist # Personal Computerman # Ammonites # Chanelman # Chavo Kuerrori # Dynamite Piper # Nagaashigon # Bazoogara # Queen Sayuri Kinniku # Kazuo Nakano # Okamaras # Black King # Black Tomahawk # Black Kung-Fu # Black Knight # Black Fighter # Black Sumoman # Black Killer # Mr. Achilles # Planetman (Planet Vulcan) # Playerman # Iron Commando # Nachiguron # Geronimo (B; Chojin) # Asuraman (C; Anger Face) # Cactusman # Brocken Jr. (B; shirtless) # Smileman # Quarrelman # Kinnikuman (E; Robin Mask Armour) # Robin Mask (B; Unmasked) # Foxman # ICBM # Rollerman # Octopus Dragon III # Octopus Dragon Minion A # Octopus Dragon Minion B # Octopus Dragon Minion C # American Football Boss # Kyoaku Chojin A # Kyoaku Chojin B # Harigoras # Tigerian Jeet # Ukon # Terryman (B; New Machineguns) # Doctor Bombe # Bermuda III (A) # Bermuda III (B) # Bermuda III © # Hunting # Junkman (B; spiked chest) # King Ton # Kinniku Buster (Kinnikuman VS Akuma Shogun) # Double Leg Suplex (Neptuneman VS Mongolman) # Pallo Special (Warsman VS Kinnikuman) # Romero Special (Ramenman VS Brocken Jr.) # Cobra Twist (Skyman VS Terryman) # Mexican Rolling Clutch Hold (Kinnikuman VS Robin Mask) # Tower Bridge (Robin Mask VS Junkman) # Asura Buster (Asuraman VS Kinnikuman Great) # Boston Crab (Kinnikuman VS Black Hole) # Brain Buster (The Ninja VS Brocken Jr.) # Robin Mask (C; sans visor & armor) # Buffaloman (C; shaved head) # The Ninja (B; chain mail) # Akuma Shogun (B; diamond body) # Keyman # Sawkillerman # Neptuneman (B; Bomber) # Sunshine (D; Hell's Arch) # Neptune King # Geronimo (C; Apache Warcry) # Terryman (C; Kinnikuman Great) # Kendaman (B; head attached) # Golden Mask # Silver Mask # Sunshine (E; Hell's Pyramid) # Asuraman's Father # Asuraman (D; child) # Iron Sweat # Samson Teacher # Kinnikuman (F; torn mask) # Kinnikuman (G; child) # Geronimo (D; chief) # Rikishiman (B; Tag Keshō-mawashi) # Sneagator (D) (chameleon) # Kinnikuman Super Phoenix # Kinnikuman Zebra # Kinnikuman Soldier # Devil's Symphony (Stereo-Cassette King VS Warsman) # Manhattan Drop (Kinnikuman VS Kinkotsuman) # Hell's Guillotine (Akuma Shogun VS Kinnikuman) # Chain Death Match (Ramenman VS Terryman) # Great War in Heaven (Goldman VS Silverman) # Dai Ukon # Black Noodles # Black Buffalo # Black Knight # Black Rain # Black Bear # Black Sumo # Black Satan # Black Emperor # Horumon Yaki # Kinnikuman Big Body # Kinnikuman Mariposa # Mammothman # The Hawkman # Mr. VTR # Pinchman # Kinnikuman VS Buffaloman (A; Kinniku Buster) # Kinnikuman VS Buffaloman (B; Kinniku Buster) # Warsman VS Kinnikuman (A; Pallo Special) # Warsman VS Kinnikuman (B; Elbow Stamp) # Kinnikuman VS Akuma Shogun (Kinniku Driver) # Kinnikuman VS Sneagator (Kinniku Buster) # Akuma Shogun VS Kinnikuman (Hell's Nine Point Seal) # Skyman VS Terryman (Cobra Twist) # Neptuneman VS Pentagon # Robin Mask VS Jawsman (Atlantis Driver) # King the 100 Ton # Meat Alexandria (B; baby) # Terryman (D; young) # Golemman # Big Body Team Mysterian Partner # Asuraman (E; bandaged) # Mixer Taitei # Benkiman (B; faucet head) # The Hunter # Leopardon # Heavy Metal # Mr. Khamen (B; sans mask) # Kinnikuman (H; Apollo Window) # Sneagator (E; turtle) # Satan Prince # Haniwa Satan # Cobra Satan # Satan King # Eye Satan # Meat (C; Royal Rumble) # Kendaman (C; headless) # Hawkman (B; sans Hell Bird) # Evil Chojin God # Phoenixman # Thief George # Strongman # Soldierman # Powerfulman # Cannonballer # King the 100 Ton (B; bumpy) # Buffaloman (D; jacket) # Terryman (E; Royal Rumble) # Sunshine (F; Hell's Top) # Robin Mask (D; with cape) # Terryman (F; bandana) # Dickieman # Kinnikuman (I) # Kinnikuman Super Phoenix (B; KIN Mark) # Kinnikuman Zebra (B; KIN Mark) # Kinnikuman Soldier (B; KIN Mark) # Kinnikuman Big Body (B; KIN Mark) # Kinnikuman Mariposa (B; KIN Mark) # Parthenon # Robin Mask (E; Unicorn Head) # Buffaloman (E; hornless) # Warsman (C; unmasked) # Mixer Taitei (B; 5 Gods) # Bikeman # The Ninja (C; Royal Rumble) # Robin Mask (F; child) # Thief George (B; child) # Kinnikuman Soldier (C; priest disguise) # Satan Cross # Robin Knight # The Ninja (D; Binding Spider Web) # The Vice # Mr. Barracuda (B; mop wig) # Warsman (D; Siberian training) # Hydra King # New Black Hole # New Asuraman # New Sunshine # Kinnikuman (J; Royal Rumble) # Kinnikuman Great (B; Terryman) # Doctor Bombe (B; Chojin Graveyard) # Asuraman (F; shoulder pads) # Sunshine (G; Sunshine Magnum) # Motorman # Bikeman (B; motorcycle) # Ramenman (C; Bikeman) # Satan Cross (B; hole in chest) # Satan Cross (C; parasite) # Warsman (E; child) # Ramenman (D; Dragon Robe) # Warsman (F; armored) # Terryman (G; Western) # Brocken Jr. (C; skull shirt) # Kinnikuman (K; Gyudon) # Warsman (G; bear claw) # Hawkman © # King the 100 Ton © # The Vice (B) # Hakamori Oni # Warsman VS The Vice (Pallo Special) # Super Phoenix VS Big Body (Muscle Revenger) # Kinnikuman (L) (SD Yukata) # Mongolman © (SD Yukata) # Robin Mask (G) (SD Yukata) # Satan Cross (D) # Robin Mask (H) # Rikishiman © # Brocken Jr. (D) # Quarrelman (B) # Neptuneman © # Neptuneman (D) # Missileman # Bulldozerman # Woolman # Kinnikuman (M; Voodoo Doll) # Terryman (H; Voodoo Doll) # Mongolman (D; Voodoo Doll) # Robin Mask (I; Voodoo Doll) # Warsman (H; Voodoo Doll) # Brocken Jr. (E; Voodoo Doll) # Buffaloman (F; Voodoo Doll) # Rikishiman (D; Voodoo Doll) # Geronimo (E; Voodoo Doll) # Queen of Heaven # Asuraman's Mother # Cementos # Geronimo (F) (SD Yukata) # Rikishiman (E) (SD Yukata) # Brocken Jr. (F) (SD Yukata) # Terryman (I) (SD Yukata) # Warsman (I) (SD Yukata) # Robin Mask (J; unmasked) # Geronimo (G) # Kinnikuman (N) (Adauchi Style) # Kinnikuman (O) (Jiraiya Style) # Kinnikuman (P) (Tōyama no Kin Style) # Kinnikuman (Q) (Goten Jochu Style) # Kinnikuman ® (Taikutsu Otoko Style) # Kinnikuman (S) (Baka Tono Style) # Meat Alexandria (D) (Okosho Style) # Nachiguron (B) (Okosho Style) # Shuten Doji # The Nio # The Sanzokun # The Ninjaman # The Umibozun # Ukonnosuke # Kinkotsu Obaba # Kinnikuman (T; Can-Can) # Meat Alexandria (E; Can-Can) # Specialman (B; child) # Parthenon (B) # Ramenman (E) # Yama Khan # Prince Paul # Kareiyasu # Chikara # Hell Knight # Gungarian # The Psycho Gundan # Buffaloman (G) # Prisman # Prisman (B) # Super Phoenix Team Mysterian Partner # Meat (F) # Nachiguron © # Akuma Shogun © # Akuma Shogun (D) # Subway Boss # Sneagator (F) (Snake) # Kinnikuman (U) (Defend Suit) # Geronimo (H) # Ramenman (F) # Asuraman (G) # Kinnikuman Super Phoenix © # Kinnikuman Soldier (D) # Ataru Kinniku (Kinnikuman Soldier E) # Samson Teacher (B) (Defend Suit) # Satan Cross (E) (Defend Suit) # Omegaman Dexia # King Mayumi Kinniku (B) # Meat Alexandria (G) # Kinnikuman (V) (King) # Robin Mask (K) # Mammothman (B) (Big Tusk) # The Samurai # Kinnikuman Super Phoenix (D) (Child) # Kinnikuman Super Phoenix (E) (God of Intelligence) # Bibimbap (B) (Armored) # Neptuneman (F) # Prince Kamehame (B) (Omegaman Dexia) # Catchman # Great Hurricane # Fishingman # Anniversary Medal # Kinnikuman (A) # Meat Alexandria (A) # Mayumi Kinniku # Harabote Muscle # Sayuri Kinniku # The Terryman # Robin Mask (A) # Brocken Jr. # Kinnikuman Mariposa # The Hawkman # Kinnikuman Super Phoenix # Mammothman # Kinnikuman (B) # Meat (B) # Kinnikuman Big Body # Kinnikuman Soldier # Kinnikuman Zebra # Hawkman (B) # Pinchman # King the 100-ton # Mixer Taitei # Mister VTR # Buffaloman # Nachiguron # Kinnikuman © # Warsman # Robin Mask (B) # Parthenon # Golemman # The Manriki # Ramenman # Leopardon # Satan Cross # Kinkotsuman # Iwao # Kazuo Nakano # Mantaro Kinniku # Terry the Kid # Kevin Mask # Gazelleman # Seiuchin # Rex King # Check Mate (A) # Check Mate (B) # Mantaro Kinniku (B) # Suguru Kinniku # Meat Alexandria # Brocken Jr. # Jade # Clioneman # Scarface # Dead Signal # Muscle Docking # Cross Bomber # OLAP External Linka *Naochin's Kinkeshi Archives Japanese site based on Kinkeshi/M.U.S.C.L.E. and other related Kinnikuman toys. *Tortle's Muscle UK figure photo archive *The American Kinnikuman Information Archive *The AKIA forum, home of the Muscle community *Exogini Italian collector's tribute site References ja:キン肉マン消しゴム Category:Kinnikuman Category:Toys Category:Kinkeshi